Special Delivery
Special Delivery is the second half of the eighth episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the second season of the 34th episode overall. Overview The Wild Grinders compete with the Fixees to see which group will become Papa Calzoni's newest pizza delivery crew. Synopsis The Grinders raced to the television at Lil Rob's home, where they are awed in a burrito juicer, a portable garage for a skateboard, and a horn that can attach to a skateboard. When viewing the prices of each item, the Grinders are frustrated. One hour later, the Grinders found a "HELP WANTED" sign, but they spot two bikers, Gino and Dino, racing to the sign. The groups meet Papa Calzoni, the owner of the pizza parlor, and Rob announces that the groups will challenge to see who will be better as becoming the pizza delivery crew. The Fixees have their own items, with inflatable muscular bodies, but they do not work out well. With the pies freshly warm, the Grinders and the Fixees race. Gino and Dino try to sabotage the Grinders, but Goggles points out a construction site as a shortcut, and the Fixees are ran over...The Fixees revive their chances to overlap the Grinders, but get ran over again. The Grinders deliver the pizza to Chip Fligginton; however, the pizza was absurdly replaced by a bicycle tire, which is done by Gino and Dino. A TV show with the two skaters, state that Gino and Dino swapped the pizza with the bicycle tire. Papa Calzoni choose the Fixees as winners, but they are caught cheating by drinking juice and riding a taxi. Calzoni declares a second chance, as the location is a haunted house. The Grinders summon the Off-Road skateboards, while the Fixees remain to use their bikes. First, Emo Crys sacrifices his run to make his skateboard as a wood to let the remaining Grinders to proceed the bridge. Jay Jay is disrupted by a mutant viking goat, summoning him to a battle. Spitball was encountered by a horde of alien species. Jack Knife was chased by a robot-headed gorilla, and Goggles was captured by a pterodactyl. The only remaining Grinders are Lil Rob and Meaty. Rob worries that the pizza is getting cold, and unfortunately, the warming was swooped by the wind. Meanwhile, Gino and Dino did not make it through, because of the no-brake hits them alive and sends them down the hill. Rob and Meaty finally makes it to the haunted house, but the customer is Papa Calzoni, but Track Hucksterball was in a disguise of Papa Calzoni. He delivers a billion dollars to the Grinders, but he explodes the cash, and calls his challenge a "prank", before blasting off with his rocket backpack. Gino and Dino are rushed down the hill without stopping their bikes, panicking. In conclusion, the Grinders' skateboards are taken by an unknown force, made by an evil being. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jack Knife *Jay Jay *Spitball *Gino and Dino (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald and Yuri Lowenthal) *Papa Calzoni (voiced by Cam Clarke) Supporting Characters *Track Hucksterball *Two unknown skaters who run a sports show (voiced by Kel Mitchell and unknown) Major Events *The Off-Road skateboard makes it second appearance since it previous segment. Trivia *A spider-formed GPS makes a late gag since Who's the Dummy, Dummy?. Gallery Go_on.png|EMO CRYS: "Go on." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders